Pochodzenie Prowlera: Epizod 6
Iskra furii (ang. The Sparkfury) – szósty epizod serii opowiadań Pochodzenie Prowlera Informacje Treść Zapis 78b. Godzina 19:57. Wyruszam, aby znaleźć zaginionego Autobota. Coś mi ty nie gra, gdyż, kiedy pytałem jak nazywa się Zaginiony Autobot, wszyscy wymyślali sobie wymówkę, że są np. zajęci lub muszą iść na zebranie oddziału. Nie podoba mi się to. Koniec zapisu. '' Prowler jechał przez lasy sosnowe. Autobot był zachwycony naturą ziemską. - "Na Cybertronie nie ma roślin." - Nagle przestał podziwiać widoki, gdyż jechał zbyt szybko. Zmienił się w Robota i zwolnił. Gdy kurz opadł zobaczył, że stoi przed urwiskiem. - "Uch! Mało brakowało." - powiedział do siebie w myślach Prowler. Nagle po swojej prawej stronie zauważył coś błyszczącego. Podszedł do przedmiotu i podniósł go. Wtem Prowler poczuł przypływ sił. Otoczyła go srebrno - niebieska poświata, która zaczęła coraz bardziej błyszczeć. Po całym obszarze rozniosła się fala energii. Prowler uświadomił sobie, że owy przedmiot to Energon. Gdy poświata zniknęła Prowler wstał. Wyglądał trochę inaczej. Jego pancerz stał się odporniejszy i zmienił kolor. Zamiast biało - niebieskiego hełmu nosił biały, mocniejszy hełm. Zyskał też nowe wyposażenie - zamiast Wyrzutni Plazmy miał Energonowy Miecz. Dodatkowo otrzymał Energonowy, Podwójny Karabin. - "Niesamowite!" - Wykrzyknął Autobot. Gdy zmienił się w Alt-Mode, zamiast zwykłego Rowera Górskiego XC zmienił się w Upgrade'owanego XC. Nagle usłyszał szelest. Po chwili na Prowlera wyskoczył Transformer. Szponami próbował rozerwać zbroję Autobota, lecz była ona zbyt twarda. Prowler kopnął go obiema nogami i wstał. Wyciągnął Karabin i uszkodził napastnika. Gdy Prowler zaczął wyraźnie widzieć, zauważył, że napastnikiem jest Autobot. Gdy Autobot chciał już odciąć głowę Prowlerowi, on powiedział. - "Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie atakuj!" - Napastnik zatrzymał się. - "Nie próbuj sztuczek! Wsta... waj pooowoli." - Powiedział Autobot. Prowler wstał i zaczął rozmawiać z Napastnikiem. - "Jestem Prowler! Były Łowca Głów, obecnie Autobot." - Autobot zamyślił się, a po chwili odpowiedział - "Jestem Sparkfury, Prowlerze!" - Nagle Sparkfury chwycił Prowlera i powiedział - "Chłopie, dawno cię nie widziałem. Po twoim przejściu na stronę Decepticonów..." - Prowler przerwał mu. - "Witaj Sparkfury. Obwody nie zardzewiały." - Były Łowca Głów zaczął się śmiać, lecz po chwili przestał. - "Taaak, jestem cały." - Odpowiedział Sparkfury. Nagle Prowlera otoczyła fala, a gdy zniknęła Prowler wyglądał jak dawniej. - "Ten Energon był słaby, by utrzymać me ciało w nowej zbroi. Dziwi mnie fakt, że znajduje się tutaj Energon. Dosyć słaby, ale nadal Energon. Nie sądziłem, że Ziemia posiada to paliwo." - Powiedział Prowler. - "Racja. Jednak takie małe pokłady Energonu nie pomogą Decepticonom." - Odparł Sparkfury. - "Obawiam się, że nie masz racji, Sparkfury. Jeśli Decepticony zbiorą dużą ilość tego... marnego Energonu, to będą mogli go użyć do ulepszenia swoich wojsk. Zaopatrzą ich w pewną ilość Energonu, dzięki czemu będą mogli się uprgade'ować co chwilę." - Odpowiedział Prowler. - "Choć! Powiemy o tym Optimusowi!" - Odparł Sparkfury i zmienił się w czteroskrzydłego odrzutowca. Prowler zaś zmienił się w Rower Górski XC i stanął na Sparkfury'm. Obaj polecieli do bazy. Gdy Autoboty odleciały z zarośli wyjechał Ciągnik Rolniczy o kolorze czerwonym. Na dachu miał Emblemat Decepticonów. Nagle Traktor zmienił się Transformera - Razora. - "A więc Prowler naprawdę nas zdradził. Choć jest już naszym wrogiem nadal nam pomaga. Pomysł z wykorzystaniem tego Energonu jest genialny. Dzięki temu Decepticony zostaną niepokonane. Hahaha! - Powiedział Razor i ponownie zniknął w zaroślach. ''Koniec Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika Bonecrusher21 Kategoria:Seria Pochodzenie Prowlera